Sometimes Life Hurts More Than Death
by UnreliableVampire
Summary: Bella is changed in Germany but moves to the USA becuase her gift makes her feel badly if she drinks human blood. She finds herself at Forks High School, what will happen when she meets the Cullens?... Strong language and lemones in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ Okay I just decided on a whim to write this and I know it isn't very detailed but I just wanted this first day to go by the rest of the time will be more detailed, I hope you like it please Review thank you**

"I don't care what you do to me. I'm not drinking that innocent woman's blood!" I shrieked.

"Why not?" the other vampire I lived with, Jullie, asked.

"You don't get it! No matter how many times I explain to you that people have a past and a future you don't get it!" I yelled.

"You are right I don't get it," she sighed.

"She is supposed to be a mother some day. She is going to be a professor and John Carroll University. I can't kill her, she is going to impact other people," I sighed. "Every time I try to feed and I touch someone I see their destiny, I can't do it. Made I should just leave," I said.

"I couldn't agree more. If you ever change your mind you are welcome to come back," she said.

"We both know that will never happen," I said as I gather my things in vampire speed. "I know I disappoint you and you were looking for a sister, but I can't."

"Where are you going to go?" she asked.

"America, I think. I already know English so it should be easier to adjust there than anywhere else," I said as I picked up my stuff.

"Keep in touch?" she asked shyly.

"Of course. You are like a sister to me. Well, you will have to be the one keeping in touch, you move around more than I'll need to," I said.

"How are you going to live?" the question dawned on her.

"I've been thinking about that a lot lately, I think I should be able to live off of animal blood but I'm not sure. If it doesn't work out I'll come back," I said. With that I turned to leave.

"Bella!" Jullie called.

I turned to face her. I imagined that if we were human she would be crying. "Yeah?"

"Ich liebe dich," she said. **(I love you)**

"Für hemme?" I asked. **(For ever?)**

"Nixe, für hemme und ethisch," she said. (**No, for ever and always)**

I smiled and ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Chouce," I said when I pulled away. **(Bye)**

"Chouce," she said. With that I ran away. I didn't want things to get anymore emotional than they already had.

I decided to go to the air port. I knew I could persuade them to give me a ticket on such short notice.

**(A.N real quick I'll spear you all and myself the trouble and just write this exchange in English. It is hard to type in German when and American key board doesn't have the right accent marks and when the computer automatically changes the words I type so English for longer dialog even if they are in Germany) **

"Hello?" I said to the man at the front desk.

"Hello, what may I do for you today?" he asked with what I believe was supposed to be a seductive smile.

"I need a plane ticket to the United States for your soonest flight, I don't care about the cost," I said as I look up at him from under my eye lashes.

He stood astounded for a moment then he snapped out of it. "Yeah, we have a straight flight boarding now, but it is a bit expensive," he said.

"Not a problem, how much?" I asked. I had saved up quite a bit of money since I wouldn't drink human blood I was able to work and since I didn't need food or just about anything else most people need I had a large sum of money.

"2500.00," he said simply.

"Here," I handed him the money. He looked shocked for a moment and after examining it making sure it was all real he gave me the ticket with out a word.

I made it on to the plane just in time. I had a lot of time to think since it was an eight hour flight and I couldn't sleep. I decided when I first got there I would go out into the woods and try to feed see if it would quench the thirst for a while, then I would find a night job and an apartment, last order of business was that if all else went well I would attend high school again. With a full twenty four hours a day I would have to much spare time to not do anything all day.

I also found the perfect place to live. After asking around the plane someone finally told me that Forks Washington bearly had sun and it rained almost every day. That would be my new home.

The plane landed and I went straight to find the front desk and buy a ticket to the air port in Port Anglous. That ticket was much cheaper thankfully. I arrived at the air port and it was rather late. I decided to stay in a hotel so I would have some where to put all my stuff until I found an apartment.

I told the woman at the hotel that I wasn't picky about the room which was completely true, I mean I didn't even need a bed. She gave me the only room they had left it wasn't a bad room, but I didn't really pay much attention to it. I just wanted to take a nice warm bath which is exactly what I did. I didn't really need to but it relaxed me. The warmth of the water felt incredible against my cold, hard skin.

Before I knew it, it was a decent time and I left the hotel telling the woman at the front desk that I would spend the week there, she seemed a little to pleased about it, but I shrugged it off. I went back to the room and grabbed my bag.

As I had told myself earlier, first thing I had to do was hunt. I found a large forest that seemed to be full of deer, bears, and other animals like that. I jumped on the first thing I saw, it was a big grizzly bear. I drank it dry, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was, it probably wasn't safe for me to be walking around that thirsty. I also had a deer just to be safe so I wouldn't have to come back for a while.

With that settled I went to find a job. I wasn't picky about this either, I could work crazy hours and it wouldn't faze me. The first place I walked into was a twenty four hour Target, they offered me the job right away, they needed someone to work every night Monday through Friday from eight at night until seven in the morning. It was perfect, I could go to school in the day do what ever homework they would give me, hunt when needed, and then come to work. The pay wasn't great but it could be worse.

I found an apartment very easily too. How I loved this unnatural beauty. Humans would bend over backwards to make you happy. I'm sure the fact that I had an accent helped ,American guys seemed to be atracted to that too, and the person I was renting the apartment form as well as my new boss were both male. Everything one my list was done by one o'clock. That is except for the last thing.

I ran over to the school and into the fron office which was clearly marked as such.

"Hello? May I help you?" the secretary asked confused.

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan. I just moved here and I was wondering if I could enroll to high school here?" I said politely.

"Of course, I just need your papers, do you have them?" she asked.

"Yes, one moment," I reached into my bag and handed her all of my papers.

She looked them over, "Okay hunny, I just need you to take this test so I can see where to place you and what grade because I'm sure Germany has a different schooling system."

"Actually I went to the American school there. I would be a junior this year. But by all means I will be glad to take the test," I said smiling sweetly as she handed me the multiple choice test.

I took it at a human pace and inteionally got a few questions wrong so that I would be placed as a junior. I handed her the test after about an hour.

"Alright, now can you write in English. I can tell that you have a heavy accent," she said.

"Yeah, I know how to write in English and German. I can also read in both," I said as I smiled.

"Alright hunny, I just need you to write a short essay so we can be sure," she said.

I love it when people don't trust me, "Of course," I said. "What should it be on?" I asked.

"Let's see, how about you write about why you moved here," she said.

"Okay," I said then went to write a lovely essay. Of course I had to lie, it would be hard to explain that I'm a vampire that wants to drink animal blood instead of human blood. I made up some sob story about how my parents had both died in a car accident and I couldn't stand to be where they used to be any longer so I moved here. I figure thirty minutes was long enough.

She read it over then gave me a hug. "I'm so sorry," she said.

I stood completely still as I saw into her past a future. Her future was dull it consisted of staying here but she was happy and the students seemed to love her. In her past her life was full of pain. I couldn't get to deep into it because I knew she would wonder what was wrong with me so I fought it off and I would look more into it later.

"Thank you, but it was a long time ago now. It doesn't faze me much," I said.

"Of course. Well, you can start here tomorrow and I already made your schedule, you are in all advanced classes but you will be a junior," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow, " I said then left.

As soon as I walked outside I smelled them. Other vampires were here. I looked around and caught one of there attention. She was small and pixie like and walking straight over to me with a confused look on her face.

"Hello?" I greated not knowing what to say.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said as she extended her hand.

"Bella," I said as I shook her hand. I saw her destiny, she had already found it, she was with one of the male vampires that she was standing with earlier. But I didn't see her past.

"You're past? What happened?" I asked.

She looked at me strangely," I don't know, I don't remember why?"

"I see people's destiny and past, but I only saw your destiny not past," I explained.

"That is so cool!" she said. "I never saw you comeing though? Why not?" she asked.

"You wouldn't have, I never made a decision to come here, it was destiny," I said smiling at how ironic it was.

"I'm not gonna ask," she said.

"It's best not to," I said. "Why are you all at a school?" I asked.

"Same as you, we don't drink human blood," she said.

"How did you know I don't?" I asked confused.

"You're eyes," she said.

"Oh, that makes sense." I had forgotten that eyes change color when you drink animal blood.

"Come meet my family," she said.

"Why not?" I agreed. This was one strange day. I didn't know anyone else would ever consider drinking animal blood instead of human.


	2. Tanning Bomb?

**A.N/ Alright i guess there was a bit of confusion because I made a stupid mistake and didn't write what I meant. In the last chapter I had Bella ask Alice why they were at a high school, I wanted her to ask how they could be at a high school. I'm aware that there is a huge difference and it probably didn't make sense with the wrong question so sorry. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was pleasentlysurprised with the results! Thanks, also to those who added this to story alerts and favorite story. It is greatly appreciated! Alright I'll shut up now and let you read enjoy!**

_Last time: "Why not?" I agreed. This was one strange day. I didn't know anyone else would ever consider drinking animal blood instead of human._

"YAY!" Alice screamed much louder than necessary. Then she pulled me over to the rest of her family as soon as we got to them she began introductions, "Starting at the left we have Rose and Emmet, they are married, then there is Edward, he doesn't like girls, and this is my husband Jasper," she said. **(A.N. I'm not going to explain what they look like because we all know)**

"Excuse me but I am straight Alice trust me. I just haven't met someone worth my time," he said rolling his eyes.

I chose to stay out of that conversation so I changed the subject. "Are all Americans so loud and ... what's the word..." I couldn't think of the proper word to explain Alice, I knew it in German but I wasn't sure any of them knew what it would mean.

"Annoying," Edward offered.

I shook my head.

"Cheerful?" Jasper offered.

"Nixe!" I said then caught myself, "I mean no."

"Bubbly?" Rose said.

"Nope."

"She is trying to say hyper," Alice said coming out of what seemed to be a daze.

"Yes, exactly. Are all Americans as hyper as Alice?" I asked.

"No, she is one of a kind," Edward said sarcastically.

"At least I'm straight," Alice shot back.

I began to laugh, "Didn't he already say that he was too?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," Edward said. Then he put his arm around my shoulder in a friendly way. "See, she is more intelligent than the rest of you," I heard him say.

Then I was pulled into his past. It flashed by quickly and I wondered why but didn't have time to think about it, I was try to pay attention, there was something specail about him. In his past he was going to die of the Spanish Flue when someone changed him. It was a sweet gesture I thought. He had the life of a normal, happy, boy until then. When he was a vampire it seemed his whole past revolved around the other four vampires here and two others that I had yet to meet. Finally I got to his destiny when I was pulled out.

"Bella!" Alice was yelling as she shook me violently.

"Alice!" I yelled back. "I'm not deaf you know? And it's a good thing I can't get sick because I should would have if I were human thanks to your shacking," I said more calmly.

"Sorry, I was worried you were out of it for a while," she said.

"It's fine, I was just seeing him," I said not sure of how to phrase it.

"Oh right! I forgot about your gift sorry," she said.

"It's fine," I sighed thinking it really wasn't. I needed to see his destiny.

"Were you done?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Not quiet," I said honestly.

"Someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Edward asked.

"Bella's gift. She sees people's past and destiny," Alice said.

"That's so cool!" Emmet boomed.

I held my ear and rubbed it. If I were human I would now be deaf. "You said not everyone is as hyper as Alice, but are you all so loud?" I asked.

"Not all of us," Edward said. "But in this circle, four fifths of us are. I being the quiet one."

"I'm not that loud!" Jasper objected.

"You can be if someone is lusting at Alice," he said.

Jasper though for a moment then nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I'm not loud," Rose said.

Everyone started to laugh including Emmet, "You are when you are banging Emmet," Jasper said patting Rose on the back.

Rose, like Jasper thought for a moment then nodded in defeat.

"At any rate," Alice said impatiently, "Come back to our house with us. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme will love you!" Alice said.

"I couldn't. I have to get back to the hotel I'm staying at," I said as a lame excuse.

"You are not staying at a hotel!" Alice said.

"I agree you can't! You should come stay with us," Rose said.

"Why can't I?"

"Because they are filthy. I don't know why you are even arguing you don't have to sleep so why not just keep your clothes at our house until you move into your apartment. Oh and I love what you let me do to decorate it by the way," Alice said.

"What do you mean? I thought you said you didn't see me," I said confused.

"No, I didn't see you coming which surprised me quite a bit, but that doesn't mean I've never seen you,"  
she explained.

"What have you seen?" I asked.

"I'm curious too, I never saw her in your mind," Edward said.

Great to he hear me thinking that I need to see his destiny now I must seem like a stalker. "I just saw the apartment," Alice said.

"Bull shit," I said.

"What?" Alice asked amazed.

"You are singing the power rangers theme song in your head. What did you see?" Edward asked.

"I told you, I saw the apartment. And Bella I thought you saw destinies not read minds. Edward already gets to know what we are all thinking, it's not fair to have two of you that can," she complained.

"I can't read minds," I said.

"I can't read her mind," Edward said at the same time.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's weird," he said.

"Anyways, I'll go get you stuff and there is no arguing," Alice said then she got into a shinny silver Volvo. Everyone got in after her except for Edward. She pulled out of the parking lot before he could get in.

"You can walk can't you?" she said just loud enough for us to hear her.

"I love my sister," Edward said sarcastically.

I laughed, "Sisters can be a pain in the ass," I said.

"You have a convent?" he asked.

"No, I left because I couldn't feed off of humans. Seeing what they are supposed to do for the rest of their lives makes you feel very bad," I said.

"Oh. Where are you from?" he asked as we began to walk.

"Bitsburg Germany," I said. **(Yes, it is a real place)**

"Huh," he said then chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You happen to speak the only language I don't know," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" it came out as a question.

"It's not your fault," he sighed. "Maybe you could teach me, I have been thinking about learning it for a while now," he said.

"Sure, unless you are really bad with languages in which case I shouldn't. I'm not very patient," I admitted.

"I'm not sure. I know almost all other languages so I guess I'm good at them," he said with a crooked smile.

"Okay, so coukma," I said thinking of the first thing that came to mind.

"Cook ma?" he asked. "Why am I cooking my mother?"

"No, not cook ma. coukma," I said.

"I'm Coke ma?" he asked.

I began to laugh hysterically. "I don't see the humor in this," he said.

"Say it again," I said.

"Coke ma?" he said.

I continued laughing. Coukma was such a nice word almost soft, but cook ma and coke ma were not very pretty, they were just funny.

"Okay, I can not teach you German. That was too funny," I said.

"I didn't think so," he said. "How about we try another word?" he asked.

"Alright. Tannanboum," I said.

"Tanning bomb," he said.

"Tannanboum," I said again.

"Canaan bomb?" he asked.

"Tannan," I said

"Tannan," he said properly.

"Boum," I said.

"Boom?" he asked,

"That is it! You are hopeless!" I yelled.

"Bella, I can speak German, I was just messing with you," Edward said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, first you were trying to get me to say 'Look' then you moved to 'Christmas tree'. How did that thought process go?" he asked.

"They were the easiest words I could think of," I said.

"Then maybe you should brush up on your vocabulary because I could have thought of easier ones?" he said.

"Like what?" I asked not believing him.

"Mynna," he said.

"My," I said rolling my eyes, that one was easier.

"Or you could have gone with cattsa," he said shrugging.

"Cat, that one is easier too," I said laughing at my idiocy.

We walked for another ten minute before we got to him house. I saw that the silver Volvo was already back. I couldn't help but wonder how slow we had walked. It had been an interesting walk, and we had talked a lot, I guess we must have walked slower than we thought.

"There you two lazy bums are. It's been like 45 minutes!" Alice said jumping up and down towards us.

"Sorry, Edward was making me pee my pants laughing. Figure of speech of course," I said.

"How? He isn't funny?" Alice said.

"He spoke German in the funniest way. It's hard to explain," I said.

"What ever, come on and meet Carlisle and Esme!" she said.

We walked into the house and Edward did the introductions this time. "Esme, Carlisle, this is Bella she just moved here from Germany. Bella, Carlisle and Esme my 'parents'."

"OUR parents," Alice corrected.

"Right," Edward said. I think if he were human he would have blushed though I didn't know why.

"Nice to meet you," Esme said as she came to give me a hug. I hugged her back but made sure to fight off seeing her past and destiny.

"Nice to meet you too, both of you," I said. Then I stretched out my hand to shake Carlisle's.

"What brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, as you can tell, I don't drink human blood. Seeing people's destinies make that hard. But my 'sister' does. When I refused to drink human blood we both thought it would be best if I left," I said.

"Why America?" Esme asked.

"Well, I wanted to get far away from her because I knew if I didn't I would end up going back to her and eventually giving in to her. Plus I already knew English so I thought why not America?" I said.

It was a lie. I didn't know why I chose America, there were a lot of other places I could go. I just found myself coming here before I really had a chance to think about it. I came here on impulse. It was almost as though something inside me had pulled me here. Like I said to Alice, destiny brought me here.

**A.N/ Tada, chapter two! Okay if any of you speak German, I am aware that the words are spelt wrong, I typed them like that A) because I didn't want to go find the accents, and B) I spelt them so people would kind of see how they are pronounced. Also if you speak another language you must know how funny it is to hear people try to speak it and pronounce it totally wrong. It is rather funny. At school once we were reading the diary of Anne Frank and there was some German and one of the guys in my class tried to say 'cute' in German but he said it so that it sounded like die in German. So to me when the line was 'that was cute' I heard 'that was die' needless to say I started to laugh hystarically and was sent to the principles office and when she asked me why I was laughing and I tried to explain she didn't see what was so funny so I guess you have to know another language to see the humor. Anyway Please Review as so many of you did on the last chapter. Thanks in advance!**


	3. Over Load

**A.N/ First of all Crazy person asked me if I was German or if I just speak German. Well my mom is half German and speaks it fluently, I'm only a quarter German but since my mom grew up in Germany and her mother and sisters still live there I learned German! So it is a bit of both! Anyways I'll amazed at the response I have gotten on this story. I'm so glad you guys all like to read it as much as I like to write it! I really do have fun writing this story. Thanks so much for all of you support! You guys are all amazing lol!**

_Last time: It was a lie. I didn't know why I chose America, there were a lot of other places I could go. I just found myself coming here before I really had a chance to think about it. I came here on impulse. It was almost as though something inside me had pulled me here. Like I said to Alice, destiny brought me here._

"Well it is very nice to meet you," Esme said.

"It's nice to meet you too. Though I am not really sure why Alice insisted I come here. So said I could stay here for a while until I can move into me apartment if that's okay?" I asked.

"Of course, it seems you have a big influence on everyone here," Carlisle commented.

"She's the little sister I never had," Emmet said coming from upstairs and pulling me into a bear hug.

"Shisa!" **(shit though I'm sure you could have guessed that one)**I screamed. I was going into overload. I couldn't ignore so much of what I was supposed to see or I would pass out. Today Emmet was the last straw.

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you swearing?" Edward asked.

"I need to lie down," was all I said. Edward grabbed me and picked my up bridle style and carried me over to the couch. That was all I remember, I blacked out.

I saw the secretary from the school's past, as I thought she suffered a lot as a child her father had abused her. I then saw Esme's life and immediately felt awful. She had lost a baby boy when she was 'alive' and then tried to commit suicide. Her destiny was with Carlisle. That was when I saw his past, his destiny was conjoined with Esme's, he was the son of a preaher who hated vampires. One day he found a convent of vampires and went after them, one of them attacked him. He was changed and hated himself. He tried to kill himself and found it very hard to do so he tried to starve himself when a deer passed him he jumped on it. That's when he figured out that he didn't have to be a monster. Finally I go to the one I was most interested in seeing... Alice however decided to interrupt me.

"Bella snap out of it NOW!" I heard Alice's voice in the distance.

"Alice it's time to let me see," I said knowing full well she was trying to hide Edward's destiny from me.

"Bella no," she said. Then I was out of it again.

I saw Edward standing that the end of a long aisle. He was in a black suite and looked very nervous. That could only mean one thing, he was getting married. It hurt more than I thought to see him getting married. It felt like someone had ripped out my heart. Then I saw his bride approach and I made a mental note to hate her if I ever met her. Her face was covered by a vile until Edward lifted it up. It was then that I saw who he was marrying and I didn't know weather to be happy or freaked out. It was me. If my heart could still beat I'm sure it would have quicken pace. I watched as our lives together unfolded. We adopted a baby, though I'm not sure how we managed that, neither of us look old enough to be parents but some how we must have convinced them. Our lives were full of happiness.

I opened my eyes. If I were human I would be crying. My human life sucked so why should my vampire life, which I never wanted be full of happiness. I sat up.

"Bella, love are you okay?" Edward asked.

I smiled at the fact he called me love, "Yeah I'm fine."

He looked me in the eyes to make sure I wasn't lieing. "Good, you scared me. Give me a little warning next time," he said.

"Like what the count of... What is the number for zane?" I asked him.

He laughed, "The count of _ten_ would be perfect."

"Right," I said.

"Bella, I need to talk to you now," Alice said.

We walked just outside of the room, "Yes, Alice?" I asked.

"What did you see?" she asked.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"Bella," she sighed. "Don't tell him please. He is just going to be freaked out."

"Alice, I would never ever tell someone their destiny if they haven't found it for themselves, I think that's cheating," I said.

"Good. Oh and by the way, he does like you already, a lot. I saw him asking you out just to give you a warning," Alice said, smiling warmly at me.

"Thanks," I said as I walked back into the room.

Edward motioned with his finger to come sit next to him. I gladly complied. "See anything interesting in my destiny?" he asked with a knowing smile.

I shrugged, "I don't tell people their destinies if they haven't gotten there on their own yet."

"I see. Have you ever seen your destiny?" he asked.

"Yes," I said truthfully, even it is was part of his destiny I still saw it.

"Had you already found it for your self?" he asked.

"No. But I had no control over it," I defended myself.

"I'm sure," he said rolling his eyes. "But if you can see yours how can you think it's fair not to tell me mine?"

"It's complicated," I said.

"How so?"

"Not everything I do is on prepuce. Sometimes people see what they don't want to. Like Alice for example, you think she wants to see Esme and Carlisle having sex?" I asked.

"No, but that is different she doesn't with hold information with out a good reason," he said.

"I have a reason," I said getting rather aggravated.

"Really? What?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. Damn it, don't you get it I can't tell you with out giving it away!" I half yelled.

"Is it really that bad that I wouldn't want to know?" he asked.

"It's not bad, just different," I said.

"How is it different?" he asked.

"Your destiny needs to develop into it's self. If I tell you, you will jump into it because you know it's right. You need to be human," I said laughing slightly and the irony.

"But, I'm not human," he said quietly.

"How can I explain it?" I though out loud. "Oh okay, lets say you hear in one of your friend's girlfriend's thoughts that she is going to say yes to his proposal. Would you tell him or wait for her to tell him?" I said.

"So my destiny is good and you want to see my reaction when I find it?" he asked. I simply nodded. "Bella you are one of a kind," he laughed.

"I get that a lot," I said.

"I would really like to get to know you better, I want to figure out how your mind works," he said shyly.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I asked knowing full well the answer.

"Yeah, it's fine if you don't want to but... I just thought I would ask," he sighed.

"I would love to," I said honestly. I had know that there was something between us since I laid eyes on him and then I was sure of it when I saw his destiny but was it cheating for me to know how it would all turn out? I didn't know the answer but for the time I was going to enjoy Edward's company.

"Thank God," he sighed.

"What was that the first time you ever asked anyone out before?" I asked jokingly.

"Actually yeah, that's probably why Alice thinks I'm gay," he said with a fake smile.

"She doesn't really you know," I told him hoping I was allowed to.

"I know, she just knows it pisses me off that's why she does it," he said.

"So you finally found someone worth your time?" I asked skeptically.

"Yep," he said smiling. "Hey do you want a tour of the house?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, though there was only one room I was interested in seeing.

He showed me around the whole house and I thought I would never get to see his room. Then he stopped at a door. "This is my room. Do you want to go in?" he asked nervously.

I laughed, "Lighten up will you," I said as I took his hand and walked into the room. **(I'm not going to explain Edward's room, you want to know it is located in twilight) **

"It's beautiful," I said in disbelief.

"Thanks," he said as he sat on the couch pulling me with him.

"See, there is a natural guy response," I said as I sat on his lap.

He laughed, "You seem rather experienced. How many boyfriends have you had?" he asked.

"None," I shrugged, "Seeing people's destiny shows you how to act."

"Oh," he said dumbly.

"How old are you?" I asked out of no where.

"17," he said.

"Dumb ass, I meant what year were you born?" I asked.

"1901, you?"

"1989," I said honestly.

"So, wait, you are a new born?"

"Yep. I was 'born' three weeks ago," I said.

"How old are you?"

"17," I said, "You are just a math genius aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I am. When do you start school?" he asked.

"Yesterday," I said and he began to laugh, "What?"

"You mean tomorrow," he said.

"Well are you just the smart ass, I only know German and English and I barely ever had to speak English back at home so don't make fun of me, I think I'm doing pretty well," I said.

"Yes, if you are a five year old," he said still laughing.

I got off his lap and began to walk out the door, "Bye Edward."

"Bella," he whined.

"You are making fun of me and I don't appreciate it," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Next time you forget a word like hyper, or ten, or say yesterday instead of tomorrow I won't laugh."

"That's all I ask," I said as I went to sit back down on his lap.

"Bella, I think I love you," Edward said. I stared at him in shock. How could he know that so soon, I mean I knew I loved him but that was because I saw it. I couldn't help but wonder if he didn't know what he was talking about. He had only known me one day, how could he know?

**A.N/ Hope you guys like it! I hope you understand the forgetting words thing, I do it all the time. Like I'll forget how to say like apple or something in German or English and if I'm at school my friends look at me like I'm crazy when I'm saying the word over and over in German. It is actually quite funny to watch. Anyways please keep the wonderful reviews coming! Thanks in advance you are greatly appreciated.**


	4. The Game Of Life

**A.N/ Hey guys I know I promise that this would be up yesterday but I couldn't get it up because I had a suckish day, if you read both my stories then you already know why but in case you don't I will explain, see my best friend is a guy and I'm a girl so while I was in D.C this rumor was started that I was going out with my best friend and that really pissed off my boyfriend and my best friend so two of the most important people in my world weren't talking to me, stupid I know but none the less I wasn't really in to mood to write so I didn't but now everything is back to normal so I wrote this. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you all amaze me really you do. Just a warning, this doesn't make sence while you are reading it until the end, that's when Bella explains it all so bare with me and read it.**

_Last time: "Bella, I think I love you," Edward said. I stared at him in shock. How could he know that so soon, I mean I knew I loved him but that was because I saw it. I couldn't help but wonder if he didn't know what he was talking about. He had only known me one day, how could he know?_

"I'm not sure you mean that," I said shyly.

"That's the thing, you see the moment I saw you I couldn't help myself from thinking about you and me in the future, and not exactly the far future. Bella I know I love you. You don't have to say it back, I mean I probably sound like a complete idiot for say it but I do love you," he explained.

"I think I love you too. But I'm not sure, I've only known you a day and already I feel like I've known you a life time," I said. If I were human I know I would have blushed at my confession.

Just after I said that I heard an alarm clock go off. "Now I have to get ready for school, lovely," Edward said.

I laughed, "I guess when you are a teenager for ever you always think like one."

"Not always, just when it comes to school," he explained.

"If you hate it so much why do you go?" I asked.

"What else would I do all day? And it's not that I don't like school, I do. It's just that learning the same thing over and over agian gets rather tedious if you know what I mean," he said.

"No, actually I don't know what you mean. I've only been to high school once so I have let to even finish learning it all the first time," I said honestly.

"It's easier when you are a vampire, you remember anything you read and you can read much faster," he said with a smile, "Plus it means you can spend time with me."

"Oh in that case," I said rolling my eyes.

"You know you are looking forward to it now," he said nudging me lightly.

"No, I don't know that at all either," I said then stuck my tong out at him and ran down the stairs. Alice was sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine.

"Hey, Bella," she said without looking up.

"Hey," I said back then grabbed my bag off the floor. "May I change in your bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure, what you don't want Edward to see you naked yet?" she asked.

"I never said that. He just so happens to think that his very presents intoxicates me," I said.

"So you do want him to see you naked," she said still not looking up from her magazine.

"I don't want him to I wouldn't care if he did but I don't want him to. Though I would love to see him naked," I said. "Fuck, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did," this time it wasn't Alice that responded but a velvet voice that could only belong to one person.

"And did you just hear it?" I asked turning around to face Edward.

"Well, since I'm standing right behind you I would guess so, but I would have heard it in Alice's mind anyway," he said then gave me a crocked smile, "So you want to see me naked but you have the guts to say that you aren't excited to spend the day with me at school?"

"Maybe I wasn't talking about you. Maybe I was talking about Jasper," I said the first name that came to mind.

"Bella, I'm the only one allowed to see my husband naked," Alice said finally looking up from her magazine. "Hurry up or you will be late for your first day of school," she said as though the rest of the conversation never happened.

I rolled my eyes then ran to Alice's room and got changed quickly then I ran back down stairs.

"Damn you get ready fast," Alice commented. "And you get ready well, I thought I would have to give you a make over, but I guess not you look HOT!"

"Thanks?" I said more as a question than a reply.

"You do look rather beautiful," Edward said.

"Must you be every where? You are making it hard to talk about to to my friends," I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Well why would you want to do that?" he asked.

"Girls always talk about their crushes to each other duh," Alice chimed in.

"I was under the impression we were more then just a crush Alice," Edward said. "I though Bella was more like my girlfriend, but I guess crush works too."

"I was under the impression it was more then a crush too, so if you don't mind Alice I believe the proper sentence would be that girls always talk about their boyfriends to each other," I said.

"YAY!" Alice shrieked.

"'YAY!' what Alice? I thought you saw this coming?" I asked.

"I did but now its official," she said jumping up and down.

"We should probably head to school, bye Alice," I said as I took Edward's hand and walked outside. "Sorry she was scaring me so I thought we should leave."

"That's alright she was scaring me too," Edward said with a smile. "So we are official, as Alice put it?" he asked.

"I think so. Though I have only known you a day," I said.

"Does it really matter when it comes to destiny?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he opened the passenger side door of the Volvo for me.

"Let's just say I'm looking at my destiny from a ways away," he said.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked aggravated.

"You are the one that see destinies not me. You figure it out," he said.

I spent all day trying to figure it out. Did he know? Had Alice spilled the beans and now he knew? Maybe he was trying to get a reaction from me? Maybe he was trying to trick me into telling him? Maybe he made up some thing big and fancy to say to confuse me?

What ever it was I didn't understand it. He knew just what to say to stump me and it drove me insane. I always was one step ahead of everyone else but now it seemed as though I were three steps behind and every time I got one step closer her would run three more steps ahead. Maybe he would always be ahead in the long run, but that meant I could have fun because while he was ahead he didn't know what would go on it the back.

Essentially I could mess up his whole plan because that was all it was, a plan. It was as though we were dancing and he was planing his next step before I complied to the first. He had no way of knowing if I would follow his lead. I could decide to make up my own moves while his back was turned. So all along, when he thought he was getting further ahead really he was putting himself behind.

How fun this could be. All I had to do was play along, let him think he had me caught but really be planing everything on my own accord.

"Bella are you alright? You've been quiet all day," Edward comented as we drove back to his house.

"Just thinking about what you said earlier." It wasn't completely a lie, thinking of what he had said earlier is what caused me to think through everything else.

"Have you figured it out yet?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope, but I have a lot of ideas," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Why would I tell you? Can't you figure it out," I said rolling my eyes.

"I could if I wanted to, but then I would just be going in circles like you now wouldn't I?" he asked smugly.

"You think you are so far ahead of me, planing everything out. Let me tell you, you are not," I said.

"Bella, that made no sense. Ahead of you in what? What are we competing in exactly?" he asked.

"You are trying to out smart me, it will not work, I won't let it," I said coyly.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm that observant," I corrected.

"I won't give up you know," he said.

"Good, because I have no intention of letting you lose," I said smiling sweetly.

"What do you mean letting me lose?" he asked skeptically.

"Here is the thing, you are playing a one player game, I'm just one of the robots at your side that you are trying to defeat, what you don't seem to understand it that this robot is on your side," I tried to explain.

"So you won't let me lose but you won't let me win?" he asked.

"No, I won't let you lose, but I won't help you cheat," I said.

"But you said you were on my side so why won't you help me win?"

"I won't help you win because then I lose," I said.

"You do realize you are talking in riddles right?" he asked.

"I did say you weren't ahead didn't I?" I asked. Then I got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Bella!" he called after me.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"All you did was confuse me, you said you won't let me lose but you won't let me win and you are trying to cheat by confuseing me and I still have no idea what game we are playing," he said.

If I was being honest I was completely sure what game I had just gotten myself into. I was in the middle of the game of life, literally. I couldn't tell him his destiny, that would be the cheating. But, I couldn't let him lose and not find his destiny, but then I would lose too. However, I can't let him win by defeating me and letting him know his destiny, because that goes against all my morals and I would lose the fight we were having. But this game was his not mine, for what ever reason I just showed up at a bad part of the game. And by not cheating I was cheating because I still was helping him see where everything stood. I had already figured out the whole riddle while he, who was supposed to be ahead, had no idea.

The only part he seemed to be ahead in was the fact that he knew how defeat me and what he didn't see was that then ultimitly he would lose the whole game.

Life is more confusing than anyone understands. I wish that instead of being changed I had died because then I wouldn't be in this place right now. But that too would have been cheating. Sometimes living is harder then dieing.

**A.N/ Okay so there you have it! See what I mean with it doesn't make sense until the end? Well I'm so sorry for the long wait I know you must all hate me but I promise I'm going to be updating much more regularly now that I'm home. Please don't hate me! And I'm sure I lost readers but that's alright I hope who ever is reading this enjoys it! Please review, they make me happy. Thank in advanced!**


	5. updated AN cause i'm stupid

**Okay I'm stupid and didn't put the poll up so NOW it's up and there is one week to vote sorry guys I know i'm stupid**


End file.
